Sąd Prawdopodobnie Ostateczny cz. 9
Pierwszy cios trafił centralnie w szczękę, posyłając Przemka na podłogę. Gdy Czarnobrody naskoczył na niego i zamachnął się by uderzyć ponownie, Przemek uderzył pirata w gardło, w ramach kontrataku. Czarnobrodemu ciężko było złapać oddech, przez co Przemek mógł go z siebie zrzucić i wstać na równe nogi. Chłopak nie cieszył się tym jednak długo, ponieważ chwilę później but pirata z impetem trafił w jego krocze, wprawiając Przemka w ból niemożliwy do opisania. Chłopakowi oczy zaczęły wychodzić z orbity, jednak nie powstrzymało go to przed próbą ataku. - SPOKÓJ!!- zabrzmiał głos Michała, który w przeciągu sekundy z miejsca dla sędziego znalazł się przy walczących. Archanioł Miecza jedynie pacnął Przemka mocarną dłonią, w miejsce gdzie ten miał błyszczącą ranę, by siła Michała cisnęła chłopaka ponownie na jego miejsce. Przemek złapał się za uderzone miejsce, zwijając się z bólu. Wzrok najpotężniejszego z Aniołów zwrócił się w stronę Czarnobrodego. Pirat jednak nie poczuł się przerażony ani onieśmielony, a spojrzenie które niegdyś posyłało najdzielniejsze diabły z przerażeniem na samo dno Piekieł, nijak nie działało na ojca Strange. Co więcej, Czarnobrody uśmiechnął się jedynie, pokazując swoje żółte, przeżarte próchnicą zęby i patrząc ze wściekłością na Archanioła. - Przeszkadzasz mi, k#tasie!!- zakrzyknął Czarnobrody, uderzając pięścią w twarz Michała. Niemalże wszyscy wstrzymali oddech, oglądając ten pełen przemocy spektakl. Co prawda siła ciosu nie robiła na Michale żadnego wrażenia, co więcej to Czarnobrodemu trzęsła się z bólu dłoń, jednakże sam fakt że zwykły śmiertelnik ośmielił się uderzyć Archanioła... Nikt nie wiedział jak zareagować. No cóż, prawie nikt. - Nostalgia!- zakrzyknął Przemek, nadal łapiąc się za trafione miejsce i wyskakując ze swojego miejsca, z zamiarem zaatakowania Michała. - Powiedziałem SPOKÓJ!!!- zakrzyknął Michał a wokół Archaniola pojawiła się dziwna, czarno-biała aura. Archanioł Miecza wydał z siebie okrzyk, którego siła cisnęła zarówno Czarnobrodego jak i Przemka na ich miejsca. Michał miał już ochotę sięgnąć po miecz, a każdy jego ruch powodował drgania na sali. Gdy jego dłoń sięgała rękojeści, sala zaczęła się cała trząść. Michała jednak w porę zatrzymał Raguel, który podszedł do niego i złapał Archanioła Miecz za ramię, uspokajając go. Michał prychnął jedynie pod nosem i wrócił na miejsce sędziego, po czym dał czas wszystkim na wyjście z osłupienia. - Ma pan na imię Edward Teach, prawda?- spytał o wiele spokojniejszym głosem Michał. - T-tak, zgadza się.- powiedział Czarnobrody, dochodząc do siebie po ujrzeniu mocy Archanioła. - Panie Czarnobrody, jeśli mogę tak się do pana zwracać...- zaczął Raguel.- Z tego co wiem, był pan bliskim przyjacielem oskarżonego, gdy ten przedstawiał sie jako Jack... - To łatwiejsze do wymówienia niż "Przemek".- powiedział Przemek, nadal łapiąc się za iskrzącą ranę, której nie było widać gdyż przykryta była jego dłonią. - Jest pan znany jako pirat, morderca, gwałciciel i pijak.- kontynuował Raguel. - I socjopata, proszę o tym nie zapominać.- dodał od siebie Czarnobrody. - Proszę się nie martwić, nie zapomnę.- powiedział Raguel.- Co może mi pan powiedzieć o oskarżonym? - Najlepszy przyjaciel jakiego kiedykolwiek miałem.- powiedział bez ironii Czarnobrody.- Towarzysz do wielokrotnej grobowej deski, jedyny spośród mojej bandy na którego mogłem zawsze liczyć. Złego słowa powiedzieć o nim nie mogę. - Miło słyszeć. Czyli pogodził się pan dosyć szybko z, jak to pan określił...- Raguel spojrzał na gęsto zapisaną kartkę papieru- "Dymaniem pańskiej córki"? - Czyli to jednak prawda!- zakrzyknął Czarnobrody, którego jedynie świeże wspomnienie siły Michała powstrzymywała od tego żeby rzucić się na człowieka którego przed chwilą nazwał przyjacielem.- Ty Judaszu jeden! Ty $#%&^%$! Ty mały %$##%^*!! Chędożony %$##@%^!! Ja cie tak tutaj bronię a ty mi za plecami nóż w plecy wbijasz?! Znaczy nie nóż, nie w plecy i nie mi...no ale wbijasz! Ty @#$&*^%! Łajzo @#%%#$^&! Niedorobiony #@%$^&*%$!! Jak ja zaraz powiem o tych wszystkich twoich $##@@$%^ przekrętach to cię przerobią na kebab dla skośnookich!! - Proszę o spokój!- zakrzyknął Michał, uspokajając Czarnobrodego. - Zgłaszam sprzeciw.- powiedział Gabriel.- Prokurator używa zwykłych nieporozumień by naruszyć obiektywizm świadka! - Panie Czarnobrody, prosiłbym o opowiedzienie o tych wszystkich "przekrętach" świadka.- powiedział Raguel. Strange łapała się za głowę patrząc co jej ojciec wyprawia na sali rozpraw. O ilę walenie w pysk Archaniola Miecza było czymś dzięki czemu mogła być z niego dumna, o tyle wyzywanie jej chłopaka od najgorszych już niekoniecznie. Widocznie rodzic nie może polubić sympatii córki, tak zawsze było i najwidoczniej będzie. - Oj, Czarnobrody jesteś najlepszym ojczulkiem jakiego widziałam!!- krzyczała Lobo, która miała nastrój dokładnie odwrotny do Strange. Widocznie biciem Przemka pirat zasłużył sobie na jej uznanie, lekko podupadłe przez rzucanie się do Michała. - Prosiłam go żeby go nie oczerniał!- krzyczała Strange.- A co on teraz robi?! - ...Handel żywym towarem, palenie ludzi żywcem, nabijanie na pal...- opowiadał Czarnobrody, widoczny na ekranie w sali dla świadków.-'' A właśnie, jaki numer raz odpi#rdoliliśmy z tą zakonnicą!'' Strange waliła głową o ścianę. Naprawdę cięzko jej będzie wybronić teraz Przemka, ale będzie musiała to zrobić, skoro nikt inny nie chce. Nawet on sam Podczas gdy wszyscy przyglądali sie rozprawie, Kalasher patrzył na innych świadków. Poza tymi których znał i którzy już wystąpili zauważył dwie postaci, których nijak nie kojarzył. Pierwszą z takich postaci był mężczyzna, ubrany w długi, biały błaszcz, z białą niczym marmur skórą i symbolem oka opatrzności, noszonym na szyi niczym różaniec. Drugą była mała dziewczynka, o granatowych włosach i bladej cerze, ubrana w sweter i podkolanówki. Miała iskrzącą ranę na dłoni. - Gdzie my jesteśmy?- spytała dziewczynka. - C-co ty, nie słuchałaś?- spytał nieco speszony Kalasher. - Słuchałam. - Zrozumiałaś? -Wszystko. - Na pewno? - Tak. Stalker podrapał się w głowę, nie wiedząc o co chodzi małej. Może po prostu od tak zaczepia ludzi? - Więc?- dopytywała się dziewczynka. - Co? - Gdzie my jesteśmy? - Nie słuchałaś?!- podniósł głos Kalasher. - Słuchałam. Kalasher poszedł za śladem Strange i uderzył głową o ścianę. Do dziewczynki nic nie docierało i mimo że wymienili ze sobą ledwie parę zdań, ta już była dla niego uciążliwa. Stalker postanowił wstać i sobie pójśc, jednak ze zdziwieniem zauważył że przymarzł do ławki i nijak nie może spełnić swojego celu. Wredny uśmiech posłany mu przez dziewczynkę sugerował, że to jej sprawka. - Gdzie jesteśmy?- dopytywała się dziewczynka. - W Piekle.- odpowiedział Kalasher, nie odchodząc daleko od prawdy. - No i wtedy Jack zwyczajnie zapalił pochodnię, gdy ta babka była jeszcze w pudle!- podsumował swoją opowieść Czarnobrody. - Jeśli dobrze rozumiem...- powiedział Raguel, łapiąc się za głowę.- Z pana opowieści wynika że oskarżony w czasie tego "numeru z zakonnicą" dopuścił się: gróźb, namawiania do złego, łamania postu, zniszczenia majątku kościoła, morderstw ze szczególnym okrucieństwem, publicznego gorszenia swoją osobą oraz przyzywania sił nieczystych? - Z grubsza.- powiedział Czarnobrody.- Ach, wspomnienia. - Co na to oskarżony? - Absolutnie nie przyznaję się do winy.- powiedział Przemek, wstając i chowając swoją ranę. Raguel uśmiechnął się do siebie ponuro. Nie wiedział co Przemek planuje, bał się jednak tego. Wszystkie znaki mówiły, że będzie się bronił jak lew, tymczasem jednak, poza jedną sytuacją, chłopak pogarszał swoją pozycję raz za razem. On coś planował i to najprawdopodobniej coś gorszego. Spojrzał na listę świadków i doszedł do wniosku, że chłopaka złamać mogą jedynie dwie osoby: Noelle Strange oraz LoboTaker. Uśmiechnął się sam do siebie. Czas zakończyć tę maskaradę. - Dziękujęmy świadkowi za udzielenie wyczerpującej wypowiedzi.- powiedział Raguel.- Może pan odejść. - Czekaj, Edward!- zakrzyknął Przemek, nadal kryjący swoją ranę.- Powiedz mi, czy na korytarzu jest jednooki ważniak, na którego wołają Bill? - N-no jest taki jeden, ta smerfetka za nim nie przepada.- powiedział pirat, będąc pytaniem nie mniej zaskoczony niż przyglądający się mu Archaniołowie.- Mam mu coś przekazać? - Nie trzeba, cały proces raczej tam widać.- powiedział chłopak. Siedzący na swoim miejscu, przyglądający się wydarzeniom duch uśmiechnął się sam do siebie. By Bill mógł komuś w czymś pomóc, potrzebował dwóch rzeczy: chcieć czegoś oraz mieć możliwość zawarcia paktu. Od swojego stwórcy mógł mieć wiele rzeczy, problemem było jedynie zawarcie paktu, do czego potrzebny był kontakt fizyczny, albo chociaż jakieś słowa. Nie mógł teraz tego zrobić, niestety. Nagle głowe Billa zalał wał najrózniejszych informacji, pochodzących z umysłu Przemka. Większość z nich dotyczyła jego planów dotyczących procesu, było tam zawartych kilka szczegółów mówiących czego duch może od niego zarządać. Bil początkowo sądził że Przemek nabył jakąś zdolność telepatii, jednak szybko skarcił się za zapomnienie w jakim miejscu teraz przebywa. Przebywający w Zaświatach Reinkarnatorzy mogą swoją własną wolą zmieniać obraz świata, pod tym względem mają jeszcze większe pole do popisu niż Aniołowie. Tak jak Loboś niedawno mogła zmieniać sposób w jaki Strange i Kalasher widzieli Niebo, tak Przemek robił teraz coś podobnego, jednak zmiany te były widoczne jedynie dla niego. Prawdopodobnie stwórca ducha według swojej percepcji stoi obok Billa, jednak Cipher nie mógł tego zauważyć przez ranę, wbitą mu przez Archanioła. Duch przyjrzał się dokładniej miejscu zakrywanym przez Przemka i nie dostrzegł tam nic. Uśmiechnął się i zdjął opaskę, a fala światła bijąca z jego zakrytego dotąd oka padła na iskrzącą ranę, niszcząc ją i stawiając na jej miejsce zwykłą iluzję. - Kontrakt zawarty.- stwierdził Bill po czym naglę zniknął, niezauważony. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Sąd Prawdopodobnie Ostateczny Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures